


Happy Birthday, Javi

by RyspositoWritings



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Collars, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyspositoWritings/pseuds/RyspositoWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan wants to make Esposito's birthday extra special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Javi

**Author's Note:**

> Written for detective_rysposito's birthday. Happy Birthday!

                                                          

 

“Hey, Beckett…” Ryan stepped over to her desk and cleared his throat, looking around to make sure no one was listening. “I need a favor.”

Beckett raised an eyebrow and hung her phone up. “Okay…” She said slowly.

“Uh, can we talk… not here?”

She shrugged slightly and followed him to the break room, Esposito watching them go and looking back at Castle who clearly didn’t know what this was about either.

Ryan shut the door and then sighed. “Uh, you want some coffee?”

Beckett hesitated. “Ryan, I’m a little worried what you’re about to ask me is something I’m not gonna like and you’re stalling by distracting me with coffee.”

Ryan ran a hand through his hair. “This is what I get for having detectives as my only friends.”

Beckett laughed. “What is it, Ryan?”

Ryan swallowed and sat at the table, picking at the skin around his fingers as a nervous habit. “You sure you don’t want any coffee?”

Beckett sat and crossed her legs. “I’ve already had a lot of coffee today, what I want is for you to tell me what’s on your mind.”

Ryan tried to swallow down his fear. It really wasn’t that big of a deal, but then again some people found it to be a sensitive subject. Knowing what he did about Beckett, he knew she wouldn’t be as traumatized as some people. Then again…

“Okay, here it is.” Ryan quit picking at his fingers in case he pulled the skin too far and started to bleed, which had happened on more than one occasion. “Well, I guess I should start with me and Javi.”

“Ryan, is this your way of telling me you and Esposito are together? Because Castle and I have known for months.”

Ryan nodded. “I knew you guys would have figured it out by now. Javi kept telling me we could keep it a secret and I kept telling him it’s impossible when you work with detectives. That fucker owes me twenty bucks…”

“Ryan, the favor?” Beckett asked, cutting off his rambling.

“Right. Well, his birthday is next week and I wanted to do something extra special.”

“And you need my help?”

Ryan tried to stop the blush creeping up his neck. “I need your help finding… something to wear… that night. I have dinner and everything planned, but I need help with finding something special to wear.”

“You… you need help finding a suit?” She gave him a look. “You’re Kevin Ryan, you don’t need help with a suit.”

“No, not… not a suit.” The blush reached his ears and his cheeks were on fire, his heart pounding. “Something more… intimate…”

Beckett instantly understood and grinned, trying not to burst out laughing at how nervous he was. “Ryan.” She said. “Are you asking me to help you find lingerie?”

“Oh my god.” Ryan put his face in his hands.

“Ryan, don’t worry.” She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll help you find something that’ll knock Esposito’s socks off.”

Ryan opened his fingers just enough to peek out of. “Really?” He asked, his voice muffled behind his hands.

“Yes, really.” She laughed slightly. “I don’t know what you’re so embarrassed about, I’m not going to expect that you guys have no sex life.” She stood. “We’ll go after work. There’s a store that sells that stuff for women and men. They also have cool sex toys.” She winked at him and left the break room.

Ryan leaned over and hid behind his folded arms. The asking was out of the way, but now he had to actually go there. There was a chance it wasn’t going to be so bad, but Beckett was not above teasing.

A minute later, Esposito entered the break room. “Hey, everything okay in here?”

Ryan lifted his face from his arms. “Oh, uh, yeah.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I was just… asking Beckett something.”

Esposito pulled up a chair. “Is something wrong?” He asked, placing a hand over Ryan’s.

Ryan smiled. “No, nothing’s wrong.” He stood and leaned over to give Esposito a kiss. “Let’s get back to work.” He stepped over to the door. “Oh,” He turned. “You owe me twenty bucks.” He left to the sound of Esposito cursing under his breath.

~.~.~

“I’ll have you know this is the weirdest thing I’ve ever done.” Ryan said as he stepped out of the cab with Beckett.

“With some of the cases we’ve seen, I know it’s not.” Beckett said, opening the door and letting him in first.

The store was mostly pink and sparkly. There were mannequins in lingerie all over the place and further back he could see the aforementioned sex toys lining the wall. He hadn’t planned on sex toys, but there were a set of handcuffs and a whip hanging next to each other, and he began to wonder if Esposito would be turned on or disgusted.

Considering what they’d already used their own handcuffs for in the bedroom, Ryan figured it would be the former.

“You guys need help with anything?” The girl behind the register asked.

Ryan stumbled over his own words, but Beckett came to the rescue. “No, we’re fine, thanks.” She turned back to her partner. “Okay, what are you thinking? Lace? Satin? Color?”

Ryan swallowed. In all honesty, he hadn’t thought much about it. He wasn’t sure what he was thinking. Maybe that the perfect outfit would fall out of the sky and he could leave the store.

Beckett shrugged after he hesitated. “Okay, well, let’s look at some stuff. I say we go with black lace. That always looks good.” She led the way to a little display further back and picked up a lacy garter belt. “Okay, this may be a little too much information for both of us,” She held it up to him. “But if you get one of these, you can get thigh high stockings to go with it and then you can take off the panties and still wear the lace when you… well, you know.”

Ryan felt the blush in his cheeks and cleared his throat. “O-okay.” He took it from her and looked down at it. It was actually rather sexy and he suddenly felt a pang of excitement at the prospect of seeing Javi’s face when he saw.

“Which means we need a pair of these.” She sifted through the packages of stockings and picked out black thigh highs with a thick lacy trim. She handed them to him and then began looking around for panties. Spotting them, she took off to another corner of the store, Ryan following close behind feeling very awkward holding all this stuff.

The rack of panties was huge. All colors, all sizes, all styles. Ryan suddenly felt overwhelmed, more so than he had when they walked in.

“Lace or satin?” Beckett asked, sifting through them.

“Uhh…” Ryan hesitated.

Beckett looked at what he was already holding and then back at the panties. “Satin.” She decided. She picked out a pair of shiny light blue ones and held them up, comparing them with his eyes. “Yeah, these will work.” She handed them to him “And these are good because they can be ripped away without actually damaging them. They’ve got ribbon on the sides you can just untie. And these are made specifically for men, so there’s room for your, uh, situation in front there.” She smiled and then took a deep breath. “Okay, do you want any toys?”

Ryan looked over at the wall of dildos and vibrators and then shrugged. “No harm in looking, I guess.” He was strangely getting more comfortable the longer they were there.

Beckett led the way and immediately picked up a pair of light blue fuzzy handcuffs. Ryan reached out and took them from her, adding them to the pile without saying a word.

“Anything else?” Beckett asked.

Ryan looked up at the wall and spotted a black leather collar. “What do you think of that?” he asked, shifting the things in his arms around so he could point.

Beckett raised an eyebrow. “You remember the case about the vampire?” She asked as she reached up and plucked it from its spot. “And you mentioned being in a relationship with a girl in a coven?”

Ryan nodded slowly.

“I guess I just forgot how open you are to things like this.” She put the collar on his pile of stuff. “We should get a tag for that.”

It was Ryan’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “You underestimate how kinky I can be?”

Beckett rolled her eyes. “Okay, anything else?” She looked around. “What about shoes? How against wearing heels are you?”

Ryan looked over at the heels and shrugged. “We can look, I guess. Will they have shoes that fit?”

“Male and female lingerie, Ryan. They’ll fit.” Beckett led the way to the shoes and began picking up different ones, asking Ryan’s opinion and then putting them back when he shook his head.

Ryan then spotted a pair of black platform heels and handed his items to Beckett so he could check them out. They were black and shiny, open-toed with a strap around the ankle.

“Try them on.” Beckett suggested.

Ryan looked through and found his size, pulling the box from its spot. He sat and took off the shoes and socks he was currently wearing and then eased the first shoe on.

“This is way harder than it looks.” Ryan said, trying to get his foot all the way in. Once it was on, he fastened the strap and then did the same with the other shoe.

“Stand up, see if you can walk in them.” Beckett said as she watched him, never offering her help as he struggled and instead trying not to laugh.

Ryan sighed and stood and then promptly stumbled and almost fell. Beckett reached out and grabbed one of his outstretched hands, stopping him from toppling over.

“Jesus.” Ryan said, once he got his footing. “You wear shoes like this every day, how the hell do you run in these?”

Beckett shrugged. “Years of practice.”

Ryan turned around and looked in the mirror, moving his foot around to get the full effect of the shoes. “I’m gonna be so much taller than him. You know, he’s only a few inches taller than me.” He stumbled a little. “And I’m gonna have to practice walking in these all week or I’ll break an ankle.”

“Aw, and then Javi can carry you to the hospital.”

Ryan gave her a look and then sat back down to take the shoes off. “I swear to god, Beckett. If you and Castle taunt us, you will be declaring war.

Beckett laughed. “Let’s pay for this and get going.”

Ryan chuckled and put the shoes in the box. They stepped up to the register and the girl gave them a sly look as she rung them up. She of course assumed these were for Beckett and that the two of them were about to have a very special night.

As they exited the store, Ryan gave her a smile. “Thanks for helping me out with this.” He shrugged. “I probably could’ve handled it and saved you the awkward experience, but I’ve been nervous about this since I decided to do it and I figured you’d be helpful.”

“No problem.” Beckett replied. “Always happy to help out a friend. And it really wasn’t that awkward.”

Ryan smiled. “Well, thanks anyway.”

“So what’s the plan, then? Just the two of you, or are you planning a party?”

“Definitely a party.” Ryan replied. “The main event won’t be until after we go home. I hope

he’s okay with this being his present, because this was not exactly cheap.”

“He’s gonna love it.” Beckett reassured. “Like I said, it’ll knock his socks off.”

~.~.~

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Ryan said, holding his champagne glass and standing on one of Castle’s chairs so he could get the attention of the group. Esposito actually had a lot of friends and family and Ryan ended up having to ask Castle if they could use his loft for the party. Castle was more than happy to oblige and even helped with food and decorations. “Thank you all for coming. I didn’t know Javi had this many friends.” There was a low rumble of laughter at that.

Esposito rolled his eyes. He was grateful that Ryan had put so much thought into this but not so happy with all the attention Ryan was making sure he was getting. He was going to have to suck it up, though, because Ryan had one more gift to give. Well, not including the one for later.

“So, as a lot of you know, I spent years learning how to play the piano. And I figured, since I’m not doing anything with this skill, I might as well start writing songs for my boyfriend.” He shrugged. “And of course we all know the boyfriend thing is no longer a secret since apparently you’ve all known this whole time.” There was another rumble of laughter and a few people gave Esposito pointed looks. “So, without further ado, this one’s for you, babe.”

Ryan jumped down from the chair and stepped over to the piano. It had been sitting in the middle of the room the whole time and most people assumed it was just for decoration, adding class to the party, but now the intentions were clear.

Ryan placed his glass down and sat on the bench, the party guests forcing Esposito forward so he could have a good view of what was to come. Ryan had only ever written one song for a specific person (his mother), and had never delved into his creativity for a significant other. So this song was more than just a song. It was a statement he hoped was going to become clear once he began singing.

Speaking of which, Castle rushed over with the microphone and set it on the piano and near Ryan’s face. He winked at Ryan and then retreated back to his spot beside Beckett.

Ryan softly placed his hands on the keys, then took a deep breath and slowly began to play. The intro started out soft, almost like a lullaby. He played with only his right hand before adding the lower keys, adding harmony and pulling the song together. The music slowed down again and Ryan began to sing.

There were many in the precinct who knew Ryan was rather musical. They’d seen him dance and sing before and, even though there was rarely a chance for him to show off his piano skills, they all had at least heard he could play. But this was possibly the most impressive performance Ryan had ever given. The music was passionate and emotional and at one point Martha had to grab a tissue.

As Ryan played the last notes, he took a second to let the music fade before turning in his seat and smiling.

The guests applauded and Esposito joined them enthusiastically, whistling to add emphasis. He stepped away from the group and grabbed Ryan’s hand, pulling him to his feet.

“I love you too.” He said softly before leaning down and kissing Ryan hard.

The group applauded again and Ryan smiled  when they pulled apart, happy his message got across. He felt Esposito’s hand move to his lower back and was suddenly worried he was going to feel the lace. He pulled away before Esposito’s hand could travel further, and Esposito looked slightly hurt by it. Ryan had actually not let him touch him much, of course because of the lingerie, but Esposito didn’t know that. To make him feel better, Ryan reached down and laced their fingers together, hoping Esposito knew he was going to be allowed to touch him all in good time, and that there was a special surprise when he did.

The lingerie itself was equal parts comfortable and not. The panties were possibly the softest Ryan had ever felt and he wanted to go back and get more just for everyday use. The stockings were tight and a bit uncomfortable. Ryan hadn’t shaved his legs, though Beckett suggested he should, and his hair was snagging on them every once in a while. The lacy garter belt was somewhat scratchy, but overall not too bad. He was definitely shaving next time, if only for comfort.

The party resumed and Esposito leaned over to whisper in Ryan’s ear. “Not to sound like a horny bastard, but do I get birthday sex tonight?”

Ryan tried not to smile and stepped away from his boyfriend, letting go of his hand. He stopped and turned slightly to give Esposito a sly smile. “Maybe.” He said before walking away to help Castle bring in the cake.

The cake was huge, a testament to how extravagant Castle went when it came to parties. They sang as it was brought out, and Ryan reveled in how excited Esposito looked. He knew Esposito’s past birthday parties were never as flashy as this, and Esposito actually admitted he liked it that way, but sometimes flashy was best.

“Make a wish!” Castle said as Esposito leaned over to blow out the candles.

Esposito stopped, glanced at Ryan, and then blew, taking them all out in one go.

“What did you wish for?” Castle asked.

“Can’t tell.” Esposito replied, looking over at Ryan. “Or it won’t come true.”

Ryan gave him a smile and then looked away, embarrassed by all the attention they were bringing to themselves.

The cake was cut and the pieces passed out. Esposito and Ryan shared the large piece Castle cut for the “birthday boy” and tried their best to get frosting smeared on each other.

As the night came to a close, Ryan began to feel the nerves. He knew Esposito was more than likely going to enjoy this night, but he was also a little worried about the possibility that Esposito would find it ridiculous. He tried to convince himself that Esposito had been with women in lingerie and mentioned how much he liked it, so if he didn’t like Ryan in the outfit, well that would be rather shitty of him. Of course Esposito was not a shitty person, so the fear was irrational, but it was still there.

After all the guests had dispersed, Ryan and Esposito lingered for a minute to say their goodbyes before Esposito couldn’t handle the sexual tension anymore and all but shoved Ryan out of the loft and to the elevator.

Once inside, Esposito tried to lean down for a kiss, but Ryan stopped him. “Not yet.” He said, laughing at Esposito’s pout. “All good things come to those who wait. Besides I have a surprise.”

Esposito’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh?” He asked, trying to step closer. “Is the best part of my birthday about to happen?”

Ryan let him push him up against the back of the elevator but made sure his hands didn’t travel downward. “Yeah, I think so.” He said softly as Esposito moved his hands to splay out on the wall behind Ryan, his hands on either side of his head. “But we’ll have to make it back to my apartment if you want your surprise.”

The elevator arrived in the lobby and Ryan ducked under Esposito’s arm and ran out, Esposito making a frustrated noise before following him.

“You really are going to make me wait a long time, aren’t you?” Esposito asked as Ryan called for a cab.

“It’ll be worth it, I promise.” Ryan said, giving Esposito a quick kiss before getting into the cab.

The entire ride there, Esposito kept trying to put his hands on Ryan’s thighs. Ryan laughed and held both of Esposito’s hands in his to keep them from wandering.

“You are the most impatient man I’ve ever met.” Ryan said, smiling.

Esposito raised an eyebrow. “What about Castle?” He asked.

“Castle doesn’t want sex from me.” Ryan replied as the cab pulled up to his apartment. He paid the driver and then bolted out of the car and ran ahead of Esposito to the building.

Esposito cursed under his breath and ran after him, suddenly very jealous of the fact that Ryan could run faster than him. He luckily made it to the elevator before it closed and crowded Ryan against the back as he’d done before.

“You wanna tell me why you’re playing so hard to get tonight?” Esposito breathed.

Ryan swallowed and then leaned up and gave Esposito a nip on the bottom lip. “Give me a few seconds and you’ll find out.” He replied.

They reached his floor and stepped out of the elevator together, Ryan digging in his pocket for his keys. He opened the door and stepped in before Esposito could get handsy again and then walked to the middle of the room, spinning around to face his partner who at the moment looked like a very sexually frustrated puppy.

Ryan let out a nervous breath. “Okay.” He said. “I put a lot of thought into this, and I don’t want you to laugh at me, so keep all snarky comments to yourself until this is over.”

Esposito folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Ryan, did you even get me anything, or is this your way of saying you forgot and instead made me ‘IOU’ coupons?”

“Hey, I put a lot of thought into that party, I didn’t forget.” He shrugged. “I also didn’t forget to get you a present. Just… wait there. I’ll be right back.”

Esposito stood right where he was, not moving a muscle. He heard rustling around in the other room and his curiosity piqued when he heard a can of hairspray being opened and used. He heard some kind of jingling, like maybe keys, and then the sound of Ryan hitting something and cursing.

“You alright?” Esposito called to him, hoping Ryan hadn’t injured himself all in the name of a special surprise.

“I’m fine, don’t come in!” Ryan called back.

Esposito sighed and shifted his feet, not wanting to stand any longer. “I’m gonna sit!” He said, walking over to Ryan’s infamous red sofa.

“Good idea!” Ryan called back. “This is taking longer than expected, this goddamn strap…”

Esposito’s curiosity was piqued further and he wondered what kind of strap Ryan was talking about. His mind instantly went through all the kinds of straps there were before he heard Ryan call from the bedroom again.

“Okay, I’m coming out.” He said. “Don’t laugh.”

Esposito stood slowly and turned, waiting for his boyfriend to emerge.

When he did, Esposito felt his heart skip a beat and any noise he would have made got caught in his throat. His mouth fell open, and for a second he forgot that breathing was a necessary human function.

Starting from the bottom, Ryan was wearing heels. But not just heels, shiny black open-toed platform heels with an ankle strap, thus confirming what the “goddamn strap” was. He wore black thigh high stockings that were hooked to a black lacy garter belt. He had on a pair of light blue satin panties with small bows on each hip. He was completely shirtless, his toned muscles from years of training popped in the low light. Further up he was wearing a black leather collar with a blue tag in the shape of a heart dangling from it. There was something written on it, but Esposito couldn’t make it out from where he was standing. Ryan had also decided to put on some black eyeliner and style his hair in a messy just-woke-up look. He had one hand on his hip and the other out to the side, a pair of fuzzy blue handcuffs hanging from one finger.

Esposito swallowed hard at the sight of his boyfriend.

Ryan hesitated and then stepped forward, praying that the shoes didn’t cause him to fall. “I wanted to do something special for your birthday.” He said softly.

Esposito took a breath as Ryan stepped closer.

“And I figured, this is about as special as it gets.” He stepped right up to his boyfriend and stopped just before their lips touched. “Are you surprised?” He breathed.

Esposito could only nod as his brain had ceased to function altogether.

Ryan smiled slightly before capturing Esposito’s lips in a kiss. “Would you like the rest of your present?” He whispered.

Esposito nodded again.

Ryan stepped back and gripped Esposito’s tie, pulling him to the bedroom and again praying that he wouldn’t fall while walking backward. He’d practiced walking in these things for a week, but they still terrified him.

Once they made it to the bedroom, Esposito seemed to have gotten his brain back because he slinked an arm around Ryan’s waist and kissed him deeply, adding tongue and making the makeout session dirtier than it probably needed to be.

Ryan pulled back and bit his lip as he shoved the handcuffs into Esposito’s hand.

Esposito looked down at them and back up. “You’re sure?” He asked.

Ryan gave a slight shrug. “What does the tag say?” He asked, reaching up to touch the heart tag on the collar around his neck.

Esposito’s breath hitched as he read it. Property of Det. Esposito.

“At least for tonight, I’m all yours.” Ryan said softly.

“You didn’t have to do all this.” Esposito replied, looking down at the handcuffs and then back at the collar. “I don’t own you.”

Ryan gave a smile because Esposito really was too nice for his own good. He leaned in and kissed him softly. “You don’t have to if you don’t want, but as of right now, I’m giving you permission to do whatever you want with me. From simple cuddling in front of the tv to fucking me face first into the mattress. The choice is yours.”

Esposito couldn’t ignore the feeling in his pants as Ryan basically gave up control of his own body. He wanted this. God, did he want this. Just the thought of Ryan handcuffed on the bed in this outfit was enough to make him cream his pants.

He hesitated. They’d come up with a safe word the first time they’d done anything like this, so it wasn’t like they weren’t prepared. And Ryan had given his consent. “Okay.” He said. “Let’s do it.”

Ryan smiled. “What do you want me to do, Detective?”

“Turn around.” Esposito commanded. “Hands behind your back.”

Ryan dutifully obeyed and felt his heart race when Esposito put his hands on him. He started at his shoulders, moving his hands down his arms. He lifted the handcuffs and cuffed his partner, the click seemed to echo through the room.

“Too tight?” Esposito asked.

“Do you think they’re too tight?” Ryan said.

Esposito looked down at the cuffs sitting loosely around Ryan’s wrists and tightened them, the same way he would were he arresting someone. He leaned close, his breath hot on the back of Ryan’s neck. “Now they’re too tight.” He said, his voice a low growl.

If Ryan wasn’t completely aroused before, he was now. Esposito taking all control was possibly the biggest turn on, and Ryan had no problems letting him.

Without saying anything, Esposito roughly turned Ryan around so he was facing him once again. He hooked one finger in Ryan’s collar and pulled him close.

“Okay, this is how this is going to work.” Esposito said, his dilated brown eyes boring into Ryan’s equally dilated blue ones. “You will do everything I say, exactly as I say it. You will say nothing unless I tell you you can. Do you understand? You can answer.”

“Yes.” Ryan answered, excitement pooling in his stomach.

“Good.” Esposito said. He gave Ryan a rough kiss and then pulled away, putting his hands on Ryan’s shoulders and pushing him to his knees. Ryan swallowed as he watched Esposito undo his pants and pull them and his boxers down, setting the bulge free. He reached a hand down and gripped Ryan’s hair, pulling him close. “Suck.” He commanded.

Ryan opened his mouth and took in as much as he could. Esposito let his head fall back at the feeling of Ryan’s hot mouth around his penis. Ryan bobbed his head back and forth, the slick sounds making his own penis grow harder. Esposito moaned and grunted as Ryan licked and sucked all the places he knew were the most pleasurable.

“Stop moving.” Esposito instructed after a while.

Ryan immediately stopped, waiting for further instruction.

Esposito never gave any, instead he gripped the other side of Ryan’s head and began thrusting his hips back and forth. Ryan never moved as Esposito slowly fucked his mouth. He didn’t even flinch as drool mixed with pre-cum slid down his chin.

Esposito kept going, grunting as he came close to orgasm. He then stopped abruptly and pulled out. He moved his hand under Ryan’s chin and forced him to look up.

“I’m close.” He said, slightly out of breath. “The second I come, you’re going to swallow. You will not let a single drop hit the floor. You understand? You may answer.”

“Yes.” Ryan said breathlessly.

Esposito resumed his position and slid back into Ryan’s mouth, moving back and forth, picking up speed as he went. When he finally came with a grunt, he threw his head back and Ryan did exactly what he’d been told. He swallowed it all, squeezing his eyes shut at the taste. He’d never been a fan of semen, but he’d been given an order and he obeyed.

Esposito stepped back and Ryan licked his lips clean. He remained on his knees, waiting for the command to stand. Esposito waited a while to give it, coming down from his high. He looked down at Ryan and smiled slightly before reaching down and gripping Ryan’s collar, forcing him to stand. He brought Ryan’s face close and kissed him softly.

“On the bed.” He whispered roughly. “On your knees. Face the headboard.”

Ryan nodded and Esposito let go of his collar, watching him as he stepped over to the bed and did exactly what he was instructed. Esposito then reached down and removed his shoes and socks and then kicked his pants and boxers off the rest of the way as well. He loosened his tie and then unbuttoned his shirt, deciding to leave it on but open.

Ryan never moved the whole time, waiting as Esposito moved agonizingly slow. He could feel his erection pressed up against the front of his panties, begging for release, and the panties in question were damp with pre-cum.

His breath hitched when he felt Esposito move onto the bed and his heartbeat picked up when he felt hands on his shoulders, moving down his arms. Esposito then moved his arms around Ryan’s chest and pulled him flush against his own chest, his shirt open allowing for skin to skin contact. He reached up and pulled the tie from around his neck, leaning back and moving the tie in front of Ryan’s face. He tied the tie around Ryan’s eyes, blindfolding him, then resumed his position.

Ryan closed his eyes and tried to even out his breathing as Esposito moved to kiss his neck, moving slowly and stopping to suck a certain spot. He moved up to nibble slightly on Ryan’s ear and then moved his hands down the sides to find the ribbons on his hips.

“These come off if I untie the bows?” He whispered roughly.

Ryan swallowed and nodded.

Esposito grabbed one of the ribbons and pulled, the bow coming undone. He did the same to the other side and Ryan felt the relief when his erection was no longer bound by fabric. Esposito threw the panties aside and then moved his hands back to Ryan’s hips and forward to grip his penis. Ryan whimpered and bit his lip and Esposito moved his hand slowly back and forth. He stopped after only a few strokes and Ryan let out a shuddering breath.

“Not yet.” Esposito breathed. “I assume you came prepared?”

Ryan nodded. “Bedside table.” He said.

Esposito gripped Ryan’s collar and pulled, choking him slightly. “I didn’t say you could speak.” He let go and allowed Ryan to fall forward a bit while he reached over and removed a condom and a brand new bottle of lube from the drawer. He set the condom aside for later and then popped open the bottle. “Bend forward.”

Ryan did what he was told, bending over until his face was almost in the pillows. Esposito moved back a bit for better access, spreading Ryan’s thighs further apart and then squeezing some lube onto his fingers. He put a hand on Ryan’s ass and spread him open, then put a finger to Ryan’s opening and slowly pushed the first finger in. Ryan’s whimper turned into a moan as Esposito moved back and forth a little.

Esposito gave a small smile and added the second finger, once again moving back and forth. He scissored his fingers, making Ryan moan again.

Esposito stopped moving in and out. “Move.” He commanded.

Ryan began moving back and forth, fucking himself on Esposito’s fingers. Esposito could feel himself getting hard again as Ryan moved. He began moving faster and more frantic before Esposito stopped him.

“Not yet.” Esposito said. grabbing the lube and adding more to his already slick fingers. He pushed the third finger in slowly and Ryan hissed. As Esposito moved, stretching his partner, he gripped and stroked himself until he was fully hard once again. He pulled his fingers out and Ryan panted underneath him as he opened the condom and eased it on. He added more lube and then positioned himself. He gripped Ryan’s hips and slowly entered in one fluid motion.

“Ah!” Ryan moaned into the pillow as Esposito began moving, slowly back and forth. He began picking up speed and reached forward to grip Ryan’s hair, eliciting another moan.

Esposito moved fast, the sound of skin slapping against skin being the only noise in the room aside from occasional moans and grunts. Esposito pulled one hand back and brought it down, slapping Ryan against the ass. Hard. Ryan moaned and Esposito did it once more, the cheek stinging pink where he hit it.

Esposito had made love to Ryan enough to know when he was close and immediately slowed down, dragging it out further. As he moved he decided he wanted to see Ryan’s face when he came, rather than watch him from behind. He stopped what he was doing and pulled out, Ryan breathing hard and clearly confused as to what was happening. Esposito reached forward and removed the makeshift blindfold, throwing it aside among all the discarded clothing. He then undid the cuffs and pulled Ryan up by the collar.

“Turn around on your back.” Esposito whispered in his ear.

Ryan slowly turned, his face flushed and his eyes dilated. As he lay down, Esposito hovered over him and gripped his wrists, holding them over his head. He took the handcuffs and cuffed Ryan’s wrists to the headboard. He then spread Ryan’s legs and moved in between them, taking one hand and running it down Ryan’s thigh. He pulled his leg up and rested it on his shoulder before positioning himself once again. He kept eye contact as he pushed in, Ryan arching his back and moaning beneath him.

He began picking up speed again, Ryan moaning and gasping. He reached down and held Ryan’s head straight to make sure he looked at him the whole time. Ryan hardly blinked as Esposito moved, their eyes locked.

“Come on.” Esposito grunted. “Come on, baby.” He thrust in deep and hit Ryan’s prostate, Ryan moaning and arching his back. Esposito never slowed, working on hitting that sweet spot again, determined to make Ryan orgasm first.

He hit his prostate again and Ryan finally came, spurting all over his stomach, his mouth open and his eyes still locked with his partner’s, the vein in his neck pulsing. Esposito rode him hard as he worked him through his orgasm, frantic to achieve his own. He kept going as Ryan began to descend, panting and grunting as he moved.

“Come for me, Javi.” Ryan said softly and out of breath.

And Esposito came hard, the orgasm rippling through him. He slowed to a stop and the two of them remained still, panting as they came down. Esposito lifted his eyes to look at his partner and then leaned forward, impressed by Ryan’s flexibility as his leg was still draped over his shoulder.

“I didn’t say you could speak.” Esposito said, kissing Ryan hard. “But I’m glad you did.”

He lingered for a minute before pulling out and disposing of the condom. He then reached up and undid the cuffs, letting Ryan’s arms fall to his sides. He pulled each wrist up and kissed them, rubbing the soreness away. He then moved his hand to Ryan’s ass, soothing the red mark there as well.

“You alright?” He asked.

Ryan nodded and smiled slightly. “Was that an adequate birthday present?” He asked softly.

“I think it’s safe to say that was the best birthday gift I’ve ever received.” Esposito laughed and grabbed the rag they kept in the drawer, cleaning them both up. He then moved to lay down next to his partner, gathering him up in his arms and kissing him on the head.

Ryan snuggled closer. “Then I guess I better spend the year thinking of how to make next year better.” He smiled. “The choking and spanking are definitely on the list.”

Esposito chuckled. “I think I’ll have to come up with something really good for your birthday, then. Something you won’t be able to top.”

Ryan looked up at him and smirked. “So I guess we’re in a competition.”

“I guess we are.” Esposito leaned down and kissed him softly.

Ryan put his head back against Esposito’s shoulder. “Clearly I’m winning.”

Esposito laughed. “Sí, corazón. You win this round.”

Ryan sighed happily. “I should probably take these shoes off before I fall asleep.”

“Yeah.” Esposito replied.

Neither of them moved.

“Hey, Javi?” Ryan asked, fatigue evident in his voice.

“Yeah?”

“Happy Birthday, love.”

Esposito smiled. “Thanks.” He whispered, giving Ryan another kiss on the head and then pulling him closer. “I love you, Kevin. So much.”

**  
** He thought Ryan had fallen asleep, but was surprised when Ryan mumbled, “I love you too, Javi.”


End file.
